Episode 4 - Doggy Contest Transcript
(The episode starts inside the tour bus with Jang Keng and Tekirai playing with the Dominoes) Jang Keng: Connect the dominoes from two to two. Tekirai: Connect the dominoes from three to three. Jang Keng: (To the viewers) Hi! Tekirai: (To the viewers) Hi there! Jang Keng: (To the viewers) Tekirai and I are playing the game with dominoes. Tekirai: (To the viewers) We made em with our magic wands. Because today... all the magic words starts with the sound "Di" and this letter. (The wand shows the letter "D" coming out of it) The letter "D". Jang Keng: You know what would go great with dominoes? Our latest invention that we can make out of these. We can use Ami's drum and drumsticks together. Tekirai: (Waves her magic wand and two words "Drum" and "Drumsticks" come out) "Drum" and "Drumsticks" (Waves her magic wand and the two words appear with a poof as real things) Jang Keng: Good idea, Teki. Let's make a invention out of these. Tekirai: Okay! (And so they did as the scene fades to where the dominoes are standing up all the way toward the button near the drum and drumsticks) Jang Keng: Yes! These dominoes are going to push that button while the drums and drumsticks play by themselves. Ready? Tekirai: Ready! Jang Keng: Hit it! Tekirai: (Hits the dominoes with her claws as the dominoes knock themselves all the way down to the ground like there was no tomorrow all the way long toward the button and pressed it and the drumsticks plays the drums themselves) It worked! Jang Keng: Meow wow!! Tekirai: All right! Ami: (Off-screen) Has anybody seen my drums and drumsticks anywhere? Jang Keng and Tekirai: Meow!!! (Theme Song) Two Cats found a wand Wave it in the air All these magic words went flying everywhere If you need a friend To lend a helping hand Jang Keng and Tekirai Jang Keng and Tekirai: Say "Meow-a-Kazoo!" Anything is possible with PUFFY all you need is a word! Say the word Say the word! MEOW-A-KAZOO! Say it Say it! Let the music play it now! Say the word Say the word! Kaz: Woo Ooh Ooh Hoo! Jang Keng and Tekirai; Meow-a-Kazoo! Jang Keng and Tekirai: Meow!!! Title: "Jang Keng and Tekirai; Meow-a-Kazoo" Based on "Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi" Series Created By Sam Register Ami: (Reading episode title off-screen) "Doggy Contest" (The episode title disappears as the opening credits from the Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi T.V. series comes up and disappears as we go inside the tour bus as this episode begins with Domo, Jang Keng and Tekirai sleeping together) Kaz: (Reads the newspaper which it says "The Japan Pet Show Contest Today winner wins a money of $1000.000 and a trophy") Ahh!! I see the rematch of the second annual Japan Pet Show Contest today! Only this time winners only for one thousand million dollars! Jang Keng! Tekirai! Domo! Jang Keng and Tekirai: (Woke up) MEOW! Domo: (Yawns) What is it? Kaz: The second annual pet show contest is today! The winner wins $1000.000! All's we have to do is to enter the pet show. We even check the month this time. On July we have dogs. On August we have birds. On September we have Mice. And on October we have Cats. What do you say we win this thing shall we? Tekirai: Sure. What could possibility go wrong with the second annual pet show? Jang Keng: Money is the most important thing we must earn. Domo: I could give a pet show a try. Woof. Kaz: That's right. I could even be your managers. Tekirai: Will we bring our magic wands with us? Jang Keng: We promise it won't be trouble. Kaz: Bring it as you might. I could even bathe you as long as you get ready for the pet show. Jang Keng and Tekirai: (Happily) MEOW!!! Kaz: Let's go! (And off the tour bus went which Kaz drove too all the way toward the japan's second annual pet show contest) Here we are. (They got out of the tour bus and stop to read today's pet of the month) Let's see. Which pet is going to enter this month for the pet show? (He checked the sign for today's month which will be dogs today) Dogs. It's always dogs. Not a problem. The last time I brought the two kitties they'd pretended to be dogs. But not this year. I've got Domo along with me and I'm going to win this year's pet show. And win some money if it's the last thing I ever do. Domo: That's right. Kaz: Well shall we go in? Tekirai: But we're not dogs. Jang Keng: Wait a sec. "Dogs". Our wands just hatched an idea. (Takes out her magic wand) Tekirai: I thought you'd never asked. (Takes out her magic wand) Let's see. The magic words start with a letter "D" today. Does "Dogs" start with "Di"? ........... Tekirai: Yeah! It does. Jang Keng: So we can make us dogs. Tekirai: Come on, Jang! Jang Keng and Tekirai: Meow-a-kazoo, Meow-a-ka-frogs, Magic wands, make us cats, (Waves their wands and the word "Dogs" appear) Dogs!! (Waves their wands and the word "Dogs" hit them turning them into dogs) Dog Jang: What do you think? Dog Teki: I look like a dog. Domo: You look great as dogs yourselves. Kaz: Naw! It will never work. Would it? Dog Jang: It will. It always will. We got the magic wands. Remember? Kaz: So it has. Dog Teki: The word "Dogs" will last for 24 hours let's go inside and enter the contest. (And so they did. They went inside the pet show to enter by signing up by that woman behind the counter) Registration Lady: Welcome to the second annual japan pet show. Please enter your dogs today. Dog Jang: That's the Registration Lady. Dog Teki: She registers pets like dogs. Domo: Yeah! Woof, Woof! Kaz: Excuse me, miss! I would like to enter three dogs in the pet show competition. It's a Doggy Contest. Registration Lady: And who are you entering sir? Dog Jang: Bowser! Dog Teki: And Rex! Domo: Domo! Kaz: Uh yes. Three dogs. Bowser and Rex and of course my dog; Domo. (Laughs nervously) Registration Lady: Okay. Please enter you three dogs; Bowser and Rex and Domo. You will be contestant #4. Kaz: Number 4. Got it. Registration Lady: Right this way! (Kaz, Dog Jang, Dog Teki and Domo entered the pet show by walking) Kaz: Let's not forget who's in charge of names around here. Remember... Bowser and Rex is my idea. Domo: OK! Dog Jang: We got this! Dog Teki: Yeah we got this! (As the japan's second annual pet show begins, all contestants entered their dogs all the way to the pet show room for the crowd to see and watch. And Kaz is contestant number 4 in between the other contestants numbers 3 and 5) Kaz: We made it, my doggies! The contest is about to start with lots of music and dance going on! Domo: But I don't hear music or dancing. (Then the magic wands act up and out comes the word "Dance") Dog Jang: Oh... A word! (To the viewers) Can you help us read it? Di...An...Ce Dog Teki: Di...An...Ce. Dog Jang and Dog Teki: What word is that? ......... Dog Jang: That's right. It's the word "Dance". And the letter "D". Dog Teki: Then I'll add the word "Music" next to the word "Dance" to make a combo. (Does so) Dog Jang: Let's "Dance" to the "Music" (Waves the magic wand and flings the words "Dance" and "Music" together and poof the dog show music starts now) Song: "Barking with the Dogs" Dogs: BARK! BARK, BARK, BARK! BARK! BARK! BARK, BARK, BARK! BARK! BARK! BARK, BARK, BARK! BARK! BARK! BARK, BARK, BARK! Dog Jang and Dog Teki: (Singing) We're barking with the dogs all day and night! Lots and lots of dogs drool, lick slobber and sniff! Dogs: WOOF WOOF WOOF! Dog Jang and Dog Teki: (Singing) We howl and ruff and wag our tails. Barking with the dogs all day and night! We run around in circles and catching our doggy tails! Dogs: BARK! BARK, BARK, BARK! BARK! BARK! BARK, BARK, BARK! BARK! BARK! BARK, BARK, BARK! BARK! BARK! BARK, BARK, BARK! Dog Jang and Dog Teki: (Singing) We sniff our butts by saying hello with our noses then play around together and play around in the mud and going near a fire hydrant! Yeah! Barking with the dogs all day and night! We howl at the full moon and chew on bones and eat doggy treats! Dogs: WOOF WOOF WOOF! Dog Jang and Dog Teki: (Singing) And even if we get fleas we starts to scratch with our feet by scratching the ears and our own doggy bodies! Then we do some tricks by sitting, rolling over and playing dead! Dogs: BARK! BARK, BARK, BARK! BARK! BARK! BARK, BARK, BARK! BARK! BARK! BARK, BARK, BARK! BARK! BARK! BARK, BARK, BARK! Domo: Everybody Howl! All Dogs: HOWL (Song ends. Just then the judge named Peavely is here to check on the dogs) Peavely: All right all right. That will be enough of that singing and dancing nonsense. I'm here for the Second Annual Pet Dog Show to check on the dogs. Dog Jang: (To the viewers) That's the judge; Peavely. He's here to announce today's top dog during the pet contest. Domo: Peavely! Peavely! Peavely! Kaz: I've seen this guy before. Peavely: (To the Golden Retriever) Sit. (Golden Retriever Dog does so) Shake. (Golden Retriever Dog does so) Speak. Golden Retriever Dog: ("Bark") Peavely: Good. (Walks toward the next dog which is the German Shepard) Uh-huh. (Draws the picture of it with a pen on the paper) Okay. Let's see what you could do. Speak. German Shepard Dog: (Bark) Peavely: Stay. (German Shepard does so) Sit. (German Shepard does so) Stand up. (German Shepard does so) Good. Dog Teki: Boy this competition is gonna be really difficult to pass. Dog Jang: This could take a while for our turn to be next. Kaz: Do not worry. We could win the contest this time by getting a lot of money. Domo: WOOF WOOF! Peavely: (Walks toward Line 4 where Kaz, Dog Teki, Dog Jang and Domo are) Whew. There you are, contestant Kaz. I was about to check on a lot of dogs for this second annual dog show for the pet contest. Now where is your real dog? Kaz: Right here. This is Domo. He's my dog that I got from the pet store. And you've remembered Bowser and Rex my ex-dogs. Peavely: Of course I know Bowser and Rex. The last time I saw them, they were acting like cats and meows a lot and not barking like actual dogs. Very weird isn't it. Now about Domo. Where did you first met? Kaz: I was about to collect a lot a money to own a mansion to be rich while the girls from Puffy AmiYumi earned it by rocking and rolling for the fans. I took the bags full of money outside when I saw something in the pet store a dog who wears glasses just like I have. It warms my heart and journey. So I took it and spend money on it. And took it home to the tour bus. I named it Domo. And his favorite is eating cat food. Here I'll show you. (He takes out a can of cat food opens it with a can opener and poors it on the floor) There you are, Domo. Eat up. Domo: (Eats the cat food and gulps it down inside his belly) Peavely: A dog who eats cat food? Weird. Kaz: I know! Hey. Yumi said the same thing when I just got him. So now it time for my doggies to do some tricks. Peavely: Very well. Let's see how Bowser, Rex and Domo do. (Domo, Dog Jang and Dog Teki get started doing some tricks) First test... is Sit. Domo: (Sits) Dog Jang and Dog Teki: (Sits) Peavely: Now... Stand up. Domo: (Stands up) Dog Jang and Dog Teki: (Stands up) Peavely: All right! Second test... Run or Dash by getting the stick. (Throws the sticks very far away) Dog Teki: Wow. The stick is far away. Dog Jang: We could Run to get it. Or Dash to get it. (To the viewers) Which words start with the letter "D" Run or Dash? ......... Dog Teki: Yeah. "Dash" starts with "D" (Waves her magic wand and the word "Dash" appears) Jang, let's "Dash" (Waves the wand as the word "Dash" magically poofs on Dog Jang and Dog Teki as they all dashed all the way to get their stick) Peavely: Whoa! Kaz: Fast aren't they? Peavely: Very fast. (Dog Jang and Dog Teki came back with the stick in their mouths and drops it) Dog Jang and Dog Teki: We got it. Peavely: Excellent. Now for the third test... Shake. Kaz: Remember what happened last time. Do not look at the string in his sleeve. Dog Jang: Okay. Here we go. (Shakes by using one paw to Peavely's hand) Dog Teki: My turn my turn. (Shakes by using on paw to Peavely's other hand) Peavely: Now for the fourth test... Now let's see here. Kaz: I've got one. I'm thinking of an animal that starts with the letter "D" what is it? Peavely: Uh... Donkey? Dolphin? Dog Jang: Did someone say Donkey? (Waves the wand and the word "Donkey" appears) Dog Teki: Did someone say Dolphin? (Waves the wand and the word "Dolphin" appears) Peavely: Uh that's not what I... Dog Jang and Dog Teki: (Waves their wands and two words "Donkey" and "Dolphin" got fling with a poof as they appeared right in front of the dogs) Donkey: YEE-HAW!!! Dolphin: (Squeaks) Dogs: (Barking at the Donkey and the Dolphin) Domo: Arf. Two Animals. Peavely: (Pulls out a whistle and blows it and the dogs stop barking) Donkey and Dolphin: (Runs out of the pet show) Peavely: (Writes the test score on Line 4 with a pen on the paper) Well... Now that we got that out of the system, I think it is time now for the final test. Kaz: Okay then. Peavely: This final task will help you pass the pet contest to win it. Kaz: All right. Give us the hard one. Peavely: Very well then... Speak. Domo: (Barks by speaking) Lo Rice. Dog Jang and Dog Teki: RUFF RUFF!!! We're dogs. Peavely: Oh my. Kaz: Wait for it. (They all waited for the right moment for the 24 hours to be up and... Jang Keng and Tekirai returned to their normal cat selves) Jang Keng and Tekirai: Ta-da!!! Peavely: Oh dear. All Dogs except for Domo: (Barks at Jang Keng and Tekirai) Jang Keng: Wait! Before you chased us out the door, hear us out. Tekirai: The truth is... we're not actually dogs. We're cats. Two of us at least. Jang Keng: Yes. We are cats. But that truly doesn't make us trouble at the pet show. Tekirai: You dogs can bark all you want. But all we wanted was $1000.000 and a trophy filled with it. Jang Keng: Looks like we have learned our lesson huh? Boxer Dog: (Barks in a translation) Shaggy Dog: (Barks in a translation) Poodle: (Barks in a translation) Kaz: You were trying to them that all along weren't you Jang Keng and Tekirai? Jang Keng and Tekirai: Meow!! Domo: (Panting and barked) Lo Rice. Kaz: Well I won't let that history change from the past. Peavely: Well now... I think we can all agree that this years July for Dogs pet contest goes to... (Takes out a trophy filled with $1000.000 and hands it too Domo) Kaz and his wonderful dog! (All the people clapped for them) Kaz: Did you hear that, cats. They're rewarding us. For standing up and speaking out to all other dogs by telling the truth. Maybe these passions aren't so super fiction after all. Peavely: What are you talking about? The cats didn't win. I'm talking about Domo. He is the smartest dog alive. Domo: (Barks) All Dogs: (Howling for happiness) Tekirai: (To the viewers) Can you believe it? Domo has won the second annual pet contest. Jang Keng: And he has won the $1000.000 and the trophy to take home to the tour bus. Jang Keng and Tekirai: Free cheers for Domo!! Hip hip hooray! Hip hip hooray! Hip hip hooray! (Everyone laughed as we end the episode with a gag. Then we go to the scene where Domo is hosting the short called "A Dog Can Write") Domo: (Off-screen reading) "A Dog Can Write" (Now on-screen) Hi. I'm Domo the dog am about to write the word "DOG" First I'll write the letter "D" on the first line. The "D" goes Down like the line like this then I'll make another line which will be the crescent. There a "D" Now for the "O" on the second. It goes all around like a circle like this. And third and final letter will be the letter "G" It goes around like this and across toward the left like this. There! The word "DOG" (Then the word "DOG" started to bark) He wants a scratching behind the ear. (He scratched the word "DOG" behind the ear) That's my word. (Giggles) THE END (End Credits) Cat #1: Meow meow meow meow. Cat #2: Meow meow meow meow. Cat #3: Meow meow meow. Cat #4: Meow meow meow. Jang Keng and Tekirai: Meow-a-kazoo. Cat #5: Meow meow meow meow. Cat #6: Meow meow meow meow. Cat #7: Meow meow meow. Cat #8: Meow meow meow. Jang Keng and Tekirai: Meow-a-kazoo. All Cats: Do do do do do. Keng: Meow! Do do do do do. Meow! Do do do do do. Keng and Tekirai: Meow! Do do do do do. What? Meow meow meow meow-a-kazoo!! "Renegade Animation" ("ニック・ジュニア" Nickelodeon Productions) playing) Men: See ya! TM Copyright @ 2017 Nickelodeon/Nick Jr/Renegade Animation Category:List of season one transcripts Category:List of episode transcripts